This disclosure relates to an audio device that is worn on the ear.
Wireless headsets deliver sound to the ear. Most wireless headsets include an earbud that is placed into the ear canal opening. Ear buds can inhibit or prevent the user from hearing the speech of others and environmental sounds. Also, earbuds send a social cue that the user is unavailable for interactions with others.